It's All For Her
by Objective Mistress
Summary: A collection of drabbles for "Korra Appreciation Week"
1. Crossing Over

**Title:** Crossing Over

**Rating: **K

**Word Count: **~ 460

**Summary:** "Lost love is still love, Korra. It just takes a different form." – The Five People You Meet in Heaven. [Korra Appreciation Week Day 1: Family/Crossover]

**Author Note:** Please listen to "On a Hymnsong of Philip Bliss" during your read.

.

.

"I…" Korra looked at the ground and shoved her hands in her pockets. "I never thought it would get to this point. It just always seemed so…impossible and far off."

"I know," Senna wrapped an arm around her daughter's shoulders. "It's hard to accept."

Despite the weight pressing down on her heart and soul, despite all odds her body felt light. She felt young, her joints spry and her muscles strong and resilient. It felt as if she could quite literally rip a mountain from the ground and raise it above her head in a showing of pure force and power. Yet, somehow, she knew in the back of her mind that this was an illusion.

"We left a lot of people behind…" Korra leaned on her mother, relishing in the feeling. It had been so long since she had last been able to do that.

"There are tradeoffs…" she smiled. "I had to leave before your father did."

For the past few years, Korra thought often of her legacy. After all, what more could a legacy be than something one left behind that paid forward? But now, all she could ponder was the effect on those closest to her as the far-reaching ripples of her life and actions on faraway people and lands seemed insignificant to Korra, the person.

"But everyone has to do this," Senna pulled Korra into a hug. "You've always been so brave."

"I-I…" Korra squeezed her eyes shut, thinking hard about what she was leaving behind, "I left _them_ behind I promised—"

"Lost love is still love, Korra. It just takes a different form."

Korra gathered her gumption, and took a deep breath. In the end, her Avatar duties were never truly done. She had a new set of responsibilities due to begin as soon as she was ready. She had always said that she was ready to face change and find balance whether between people and spirits or within herself. She was prepared; she always had been.

"I'm ready, Mom," Korra nodded. "I'm ready to cross over."

.

.

Somewhere in the Earth Kingdom, a young toddler ambled around in her parent's yard. She didn't know much yet, but she knew that she had a friend. Sometimes she glowed blue, but the most peculiar thing was that no one else could see her. But that didn't matter. Her friend's name was Korra, and she said that one day, she would make the world a better place.


	2. Tough Mudder

**Title:** Tough Mudder

**Rating: **K

**Word Count: **~500

**Summary: **"You realize that this isn't a competition, right?" The Krew runs a Tough Mudder. [Korra Appreciation Week Day 2: Competition]

**Author Note: **I've been challenging myself to come up with the ideas and write them in a frame of 30 min. It has been fun!

.

.

Korra double-checked the tight tie on her trail running shoes one more time before stretching out her hamstrings one more time. Her short hair was pulled back in a mini-ponytail, and the rest of her hair was pulled back with an elastic hairband. Today was going to be messy. By the time the race was done, she would be covered in mud and sweat. It would be worth it in the end to claim her t-shirt, headband, and victory beer.

"Bolin, I'm going to kick your ass," she nudged him with her elbow.

"You realize this isn't a competition, right?" Asami pulled her hair back into a bun. "We're going in on an afternoon heat for this Tough Mudder…we can't really _win_."

"Now, now," Bolin grinned. "I'm up for a bit of competition here. Not like Korra can beat me."

"Bro," Mako rolled his eyes, "Korra runs so much faster than you. She could probably run a 10K by the time you finished this 5K."

"But the obstacles. And those huge walls and stuff!" Bolin gestured wildly then paused to flex. "You're going down!"

Korra took an early lead on the first straightaway. She sprinted ahead, leaping over logs and under barbed wire. She was in the zone; crossing the finish line ahead of Bolin was the only thing on her mind. But the race was closer that she thought. Bolin was within fifty yards the entire race and gaining. When Korra had to skip the "electroshock therapy" obstacle and take the thirty burpees, she wasn't sure she was going to be able to perform up to all the talk she had talked.

But there was one obstacle left. The "Berlin Walls" were the ten-foot high walls that took teamwork to ascend. Korra helped push a few others over before she crawled atop the mass of bodies. She was doing it; Bolin hadn't made it over! As she slowly ran down the muddy wooden incline, the finish line was literally in sight.

"Aaarrggh!" Bolin cried out in pain.

Korra froze and turned. He had tripped coming down from the obstacle. He didn't seem to be able to put any weight on his right ankle.

She could win…or she could do the right thing. Korra jogged over and looped his arm over her shoulders.

"Are you okay?"

"I'll live," he winced.

"Is it broken?" She helped him to carry his weight.

"No…I think just sprained," he moved it around experimentally. "I'm going to call for a medic—"

"No!" Korra caught him off guard. "We started this, and we're going to finish this."

"I'll let you cross first," he managed a smile.

"It's not a competition," she helped him limp forward while runners passed them. "There are too many more important things."

What was life without friends anyway?


End file.
